In an optical scanning device, a polygon mirror having a plurality of reflecting surfaces tilted at a predetermined angle with respect to an axis of rotation of the polygon mirror in a plane containing the axis of rotation may be provided. For example, a polygon mirror made of plastic may be designed, with consideration given to the draft angle of a mold used in the process of manufacture, to have a trapezoidal cross section taken along a plane containing the axis of rotation.